


A Chance Encounter

by cat16187



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: I really don't know yet, Multi, Platonic Relationships, but they probably wont be endgame, soohak FTW, there's more characters too...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat16187/pseuds/cat16187
Summary: When Soo-won and Lily are heading to Shisen for a festival where everyone is invited from the whole nation, they end up seeing a certain group that they've encountered far to many times to be a coincidence.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Akatsuki no yona! AHHH I hope that the characters aren't to OOC...

A festival was going to be held. After the situation with Xing tribe there was still tension and unease regarding each other. So after the five tribes came together and discussed, it was revealed that a festival was going to be held to ease everyone's worries and troubles.

It was going to last for three days and everyone from the five nations was invited to come. That included nearby travelers and whatnot. Some people thought that this was a great proposition and were excited to come and have three days of just festive activities. 

Needless to say they’re were just as many people who thought this was a troublesome idea and would just evoke more issues with so much people gathered together in one place. One of those people just happened to be General Joo-doh who continued to voice his disapproval of the festival. “Your Majesty, why would you host a festival right after preventing a war? There was bound to be tension in the air but that would ease up on its own.” said general huffed. 

He was irritated that his king would much less suggest such an ignorant idea, and now here they were travelling to Shisen. 

Soo-won turned his head and gave him a sheepish smile before he answered. “I thought it would be a good idea if everyone got together and acknowledged our trust in one another.” “There are other ways to gain trust with the Xing Kingdom without drawing so much attention from neighboring tribes your Majesty.” Joo-doh replied with a pointed glare.

“General lighten up, whenever I see you there’s always a frown on your face.” Lily interjected as her face brightened. “Your going to be at a festival with no work for three days, how are you still finding time to whine and complain? I’m being forced to travel with you guys and you don’t see me complaining.” Lily pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “Lady Lily!” Tetora exclaimed with a look of shock overtaking her features.

She really has no filter for anyone Tetra thought to herself. “What? It’s true! The only reason were traveling together in the first place is because father wants us to become closer.” Lily ended as her face contorted in annoyance. “I see where your coming from Lady Lily, I also didn't wish to travel with you” Soo won agreed with a small grin. “You’re too blunt” Lily deadpanned as her fingers twitched, resisting the urge to get off her horse and choke the blonde.

“When will we reach Shisen anyway?” Lily pondered out loud, she was already getting restless. They had started out at dawn and it was already midday. She didn't know if she could handle being on her horse doing nothing for much longer without snapping. 

Soo-won closed his eyes in thought before he answered. “At the pace we're going we should be able to reach hopefully by sunset at the earliest.” “The earliest!?” Lily gaped. “How about the latest?” “At the latest we will probably reach Shisen by tomorrow.” Soo-won concluded as he began to play with the gold ornament that tied his hair. “Arghhh!” Lily groaned as her hands began to pull at her hair. 

Noticing her displeasure at the situation Tetora gently proposed that they should take a break and stretch their legs a bit. “No.” General Joo-doh objected. “But why?” Lily huffed with a small pout. General Joo-doh had to bite the inside of his cheek before he answered. He couldn't just shout at her like he did to the king when he started acting childish. “If we take a break now, it'll just take longer to reach Shisen, and we probably well end up traveling into nightfall.” The General ended with a slight shake of his head. “Not if we just take a short, brief one.” Lily insisted. “I said no.” General Joo-doh repeated once more as he felt his nostrils flare in irritation.

“General Joo-doh it wouldn't slow us down too much if we just took a short break.” Soo-won interrupted just as Lily was going to voice her thoughts once more. The last thing they needed right now was an argument. The journey was a long one and fighting the rest of the way was just going to make it seem even longer.

The General sighed as he bowed his head slightly in defeat knowing that he did not have the strength nor the patience to convince the stubborn girl and his Majesty. “Fine but no longer then five minutes.” “That’s more than enough time.” Lily beamed as she steered her horse to the side of the trail were the forest was.

As soon as she tied her horse to a nearby branch she began to stretch out her arms and legs. She sighed in pleasure when her limbs didn't feel as stiff as they did moments earlier. Her servants, General Joo-doh, Soo-won, and fellow soldiers joined her moments later as they also came of their horses and tied them up.

“Lady Lily this was a great idea.” Soo-won smiled as his hands were drawn back to the ornament in his hair. Lily’s eyes flickered towards the said ornament, and she gazed at it in thought for a moment. It was beautiful. It was pure gold and if one looked closely they could notice that there were three lines equal in distance from each other carved along it. The design was not overly eye catching it had more of a simple style to it, but it stood out due to Soo-won’s blonde hair. “That ornament”

Lily said suddenly, drawing everybody's attention. “Your always wearing it, where did you get it?” Lily asked in curiosity. At her question Soo-won’s expression darkened before he quickly plastered a smile on his face in case anyone noticed his change in state. However General Joo-doh still noticed his sudden reaction to the question and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“It was my mothers, she gave it to me.” Soo-won answered as he continued to smile. To anyone else it would have seemed genuine but to the General and Lily it looked forced, almost fake. “Really?” Lily asked as she also narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Why did she give it to you?” “Lady Lily sure is curious about my hair band.” Soo-won chuckled with no amusement in his voice.

“We said we would stop for five minutes, isn't time we started leaving?” “His Majesty is right!” Tetora agreed. “We need to get a move on.” When everyone started to pack up the General couldn't help but glance at Soo-won. He still had that stupid smile on but his eyes betrayed him. They showed sorrow and grief for a moment before when of the soldiers came up to him and asked him something. Then his mask was back up as if it never left. Strange.

The General thought to himself. While he was thinking about his Majesty’s reaction towards Lady Lily’s question, the said girl was glaring daggers at Soo-won’s back. She wouldn't say that she pried into other peoples business but his face when she asked her question had her feeling a bit off. She would never say that she felt a bit worried at Soo-won's reaction but she would say that she was a bit curious.

She was going to get to the bottom of this. When the group started their journey once more they were unaware of a small man with electric blue eyes and messy blonde hair watching them intently from deep within the forest.


	2. The First Day (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! Enjoy!

Curious blue eyes continued to watch the group as they drew further and further away. Zeno’s eyes flickered towards the king’s frame as he gazed at him in awe. Soo-won reminded him greatly of his precious King Hiryuu.

He may not possess his striking red hair or violet eyes like Yona had, but his facial features were enough to leave Zeno in shock upon their first encounter. Soo-won had a calming yet determined aura and Zeno felt himself somewhat drawn to it.

When he was walking and joking around with the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch he sensed the familiar presence, and took of in that direction. Needless to say his group was left in quite a shock when their Ouryuu suddenly darted in a completely different direction. So that’s where Zeno was now, squished in between bushes and peeking at the King while masking his presence. “Zeno!, Zeno where are you?!” Zeno could hear the worried shouts coming from Yoon and the shuffling of footsteps drawing closer and closer.

When Zeno had taken off he never told anyone where he was going. One moment he was walking with the little miss the next second he was gone only leaving a trail of footsteps. “Zeno! Come out! We need to keep going!” Now he heard Jaeha trying and failing to keep the annoyance from seeping into his tone. The Ouryuu sighed and glanced once more at the Royal Party before noticing that they were already out of view. Oh well Zeno thought to himself as he crawled out the bushes.

“Zeno’s here!” The blonde called from where he was kneeling. He was about to get up and dust of his knees (as they were quite dirty from being scooched down for so long on the forest ground) when he felt someone roughly yanking the back of his scarf and lifting him into the air. His feet were dangling and his arms loose at his sides as he gave Kija his award winning smile. “Hi Hakuryuu!” Zeno beamed “Zeno was waiting for you guys to show up! What took so long?” The Ouryuu finished cocking his head to the side slightly.

From behind Kija Zeno could see the rest of the happy hungry bunch jogging towards them.

While Hak, Jae Ha and Shin-ah looked fine other then the scowl Hak sported. Yona’s cheeks were flushed slightly and Yoon looked as though his legs were about to give out from underneath him. “What took us so long? You're the one that suddenly too of without informing anyone!” Kija seethed as he jerked Zeno from side to side. “Whaaaa! Hakuryuu your cracking my neck!” Zeno whined trying to get his feet to at least touch the ground.

“Kija I think Zeno gets it. Put him down before you really break his neck.” Jae ha said flatly placing his hand on said dragon’s shoulder. Kija glared at him before he put the Ouryuu down.

As soon as he was put down Zeno started massaging his neck gently. Just because I can’t die doesn't mean I can't feel pain Zeno thought to himself with a pout. Kija seemed to have a hint to what Zeno was thinking because he quickly dropped down and said a quick apology to the yellow dragon before helping him up. “Now Zeno” Jae ha began with a slight frown and hand on his waist as he stared down at the yellow dragon. “Why did you run off? You know were trying to get to Shisen for the festival and it’s not exactly close.” Jae ha finished with a raised eyebrow. Everyone’s attention was back on him waiting for his answer.

None of them looked particularly mad, just confused about why he abruptly took of out of nowhere. “Well, Zeno sensed a group of people and ran off to see who they were!” Everyone stared at him wide eyed before they all sighed simultaneously.

“Zeno your telling us that the reason you ran off and scared everybody was because you sensed some people nearby?” Yoon asked his voice quivering as he tried not to yell. Zeno cocked his once more before he answered with a wide grin. “Yep!” Yoon felt like slamming his head into a tree. “Zeno” Yona started a small smile gracing her face “you can’t just run off like that. We were all worried, what if you had gotten lost?” Yona asked as she pulled off her hood.

“Don’t worry Zeno wouldn't have gotten lost!” A chorus of sighs erupted once more. “Might as well take a short break, don’t you think?” Yona offered as she settled down against a tree. She glimpsed at Hak and noticed him still watching Zeno. “Hak what is it?” The princess asked softly. Hak glanced at her before turning back to Zeno. “Zeno we always see people when we travel but you’ve never dashed off then. Who or what did you sense exactly?” Hak ended with his usual poker face.

The group’s attention was brought back to the Ouryuu to hear his response. The group also noted that he wasn't quick to answer like he usually was. Hak narrowed his eyes when Zeno still remained silent. “Zen-” “Hak let me.” Yona interrupted. She knew how the Thunder Beast was and how scary it was to be interrogated by him, especially when he got serious. “Zeno who did you see? It’s okay to tell us.” 

The redhead's composure never wavered until she heard him answer.

“I saw his majesty Soo-won and Lady Lily traveling together with their soldiers towards Shisen.” Zeno replied staring at the princess and Thunder Beast to gauge their reaction.

Hak’s expression darkened as he lowered his head slightly. He could not believe that he had not taken note that the traitor was also going to be at the festival, that they were bound to encounter each other. He gritted his teeth at his realization and his hands unconsciously balled into fists. His nails digging into his palms and leaving indents.

Yona also lowered her head, her hair falling into her face and hiding her expression. An uncomfortable silence filled the forest as no one could find any words to say to help the situation. The princess sighed interrupting the silence before lifting her head once more. The red head then pinched her cheeks slightly before shaking her head. She slowly pulled her self of the ground and began walking towards Hak. He never noticed her presence until he felt soft hands grabbing his and unfolding his fingers. There were angry red marks in his palms from his nails that would have broken the skin if left any longer.

The group were all having various reactions towards the sudden news. Kija and Yoon’s eyes widened when the Ouryuu finished, their eyes flickering back and forth between Yona and Hak. Jae ha remained emotionless other than the slight raise of his eyebrows and Shin ah focused his attention on Zeno.

“I can understand why Zeno would have seen them.” Yoon muttered. “He’s the king, and basically the star of the festival, I’m just shocked that I never realized this from before.” Yoon finished as he nibbled on his lower lip, nervous at how Hak and Yona would act.

Yona moved to face Yoon and gave him a small smile. “Yes, you're right” she agreed. Jae ha noticed how her voice strained and instantly felt a pang in his chest. It could have been the dragon's blood flowing through his veins that made him feel this way towards the Hiryuu reincarnation, or it could have been his feelings towards a friend, but whatever it was made Jae ha feel a sudden sorrow overtake him. “We don’t have to go if it’s going to make you guys feel uncomfortable.” Jae ha added unsurly. Sure he wanted to go and enjoy the festival, but if Hak and Yona didn't then they had no right to force them, he would stand by their decision. It was if Yona could read his mind, “I know everyone wants to go,” Yona started facing the group.

“Myself included so I’m not going to let him, stop us from going and having a good time.” The redhead finished with a firm look letting everyone know that she won’t be convinced otherwise. The dragons and Yoon gave each other awkward glances before giving the princess a nod to show their consent. 

All throughout the exchange Hak remained silent. The only thing on his mind was Soo won and how he was probably, no, he was going to see Soo won when they got to Shisin. And he honestly didn't have the slightest idea to how he would react seeing him once again. “Hak” Yona said hesitantly. Hak already knew what she was asking from her tone.

“I’ll be fine” He assured her with a small but firm nod. She returned the gesture before announcing that they should head out and start heading towards Shisen once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
